BeastboyXTerra You wanna make a memory Songfic
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: This is a short -songfic- of how I think things turned out for Terra and Beastboy after the last episode of Teen Titans was released this is what happened after 'Things change' I think that Terra got back together with Beastboy and went back to Titans tower with her. And before you say anything I love Beastboy and Raven as a couple too so don't ask okay, anyways enjoy!


A/N; I in no way own the Teen Titans, and never will credit goes to the owners of Teen Titans. I in no way own the song: {{You want to make}} A memory. It is owned by Bon Jovi and I am in no way trying infringe any copyright, this is all made for pure fun and for BeastboyXTerra fans {{And Bon Jovi song lovers/Fans XD}} I am in no way trying to make any profit of any kind, this is just for fun and for all those who love the Teen Titans and Bon Jovi! - I tried to keep BB and Terra in character the whole time, I hope I succeeded in doing so. Alright now that is done and said I'd like to ask you all, please do not flame my writing or say it sucks or anything like that just because you hate Terra/ the Teen Titans/ Beastboy or the couple. I'd rather you give me constructive criticism about what can I do to improve my writing and if you liked the story. If you didn't like the story or if you did tell why you liked the story or why you didn't like the story, but please try not to be rude while doing so it offends me anyways ENJOY! ~I might try to make a big story with all the Titans in it so look out for it!~

_**Alright the moment you've been waiting for the story begins now**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killin' time  
Tryin' to solve life's mysteries~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terra was standing in front of Beastboy a year later after she told him, 'Things change' she had come to make amends with the green skinned boy she had come to love, even though she wouldn't admit it. "Beastboy?" She asked gently holding out her hand to him, the green changeling was sitting on the ground looking up at her face. She could tell that he had been crying, they were just outside the carnival, a half eaten pie lie discarded by Beastboy's side, and shards of broken glass littered the ground around them, and the heart shaped gift Bestboy gave to Terra all that long ago, was nestled in his hands.

Beastboy's ears were pointed down and he shivered slightly he studied Terra's face, and studied her figure, he noted she had grown and her hair was longer, but still that same lovely shade of blonde, she had changed, Terra had been right things do change even Beastboy had changed he knew if he stood up he'd probably be slightly taller than Terra and his hair was starting to spike up even more. But then the tears stopped falling from his emerald orbs and his gaze stopped on Terra's blue eyes, then he smiled slightly.

Terra watched as Beastboy looked her over and a blush started to form on her cheeks as she studied him, she noted that he too had changed, he was surely taller, his hair was spikier yet when their eyes met something registered inside of Terra and she saw the same small smile Beastboy gave her long ago.

'Things do change, maybe on the outside, but when you look closely, the person you see is still the same inside...their eyes are the same, so are their smiles, and laughter...even their love for someone is the same throughout it all it stands the test of time.'

Terra held out her hand for Beastboy's with a loving smile, Beastboy gladly took her hand in his, while holding the heart gift in the other hand. Terra pulled him up and into a hug, even the feeling she got when they embraced was the same, nothing had changed there. The only thing that had changed was that Terra was an ex-Titan, that is all that had changed. "Things do change Beastboy." She murmured to him as she hugged him gently.

Beastboy sighed and felt crestfallen," So does that mean you are saying goodbye already?" He asked her, choking down a sob.

Terra giggled, her same old giggle from long ago, "The only thing that has changed is that I'm an ex-Titan, but what hasn't changed is my feelings for you." She laughed. "Silly Beastboy, my feelings are still inside of me, I may not have wanted to admit it the first time we saw each other after I was released from my stone prison but you are still my very best friend..."

Beastboy felt his heart drum inside of his chest and smiled widely, tears of joy and sorrow mixed trickled down his cheeks, he pulled away from Terra, still in the loving embrace but he pulled far enough away to look Terra in the eyes. He let out a joyful laugh, just like the time he had when he and Terra had gone to this old run down Carnival.

And with that, love brought them closer they decided, at least one more time, they'd have one last night together, or so that was Terra's plan.

They first went and bought soda and cotton candy, they chugged down the Root beer they had, and devoured the cotton candy in no time at all. Then they traveled on over to Ben's to get the pie they shared way back when, when was it? They both knew it was the night Terra had betrayed them all, the Teen Titans and more importantly when she broke the heart of her best friend. One last night together, one last chance to make things right and then she'd be on her way, she feared she'd hurt Beastboy once more even worse by staying, he'd understand and would let her go, for he'd know of her fear and he wouldn't be selfish to keep her while she was terrified all the time. Surely the green changeling she had come to love would be able to let her go if he truly loved her!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How's your life? It's been a while  
God it's good to see you smile  
I see you reachin' for your keys  
Lookin' for a reason not to leave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they went onto the Ferris wheel, the were taken to the top and stopped and fire works lit up the dark blue sky above them, they both were leaning on each other, their eyes closed, smiling gently, listening to the explosions of the fire works, exploding and sparks dancing and fading into the night air in an array of magnificent colors. However fear flooded Terra's heart, some of the explosions brought back painful memories of her fighting the Teen Titans while she was Slade's apprentice, she heard the explosions of rocks and she shivered.

"Terra?" Beastboy said, snapping the blonde haired girl out of her trance like nightmare, the girl opened her lovely blue eyes, and looked towards him. Their eyes both locked and they could read each other like a book.

Terra's eyes were filled with a mixture of love, laughter, joy, fear, agony, sorrow, and a seemingly haunted look. Beastboy's eyes were filled with love, laughter, comfort, the look of being betrayed, and bitter sweetness.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I shouldn't be thinking of the past I should be thinking of the here and now." Terra said strongly, her voice shaking slightly and tears threatened to seep from the corners of her glimmering sapphire oculars. She hugged Beastboy and her cheek brushed his, she felt Beastboy shiver with delight at her touch and she too felt elated to be able to hug him like before, before she drove him away when she had told him, 'Things change' when in reality nothing between them had changed at all. Beastboy was the same old Beastboy she had fallen for and she was the same old Terra that Beastboy went comatose whenever she expressed the slightest feeling of love in return for him.

"Terra? Do you miss life at the Tower? If not how's your life? It has been a while since we talked, I'd love to get to know you again..." Beastboy trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Oh Beastboy I'd trade anything in the world to go back to the Tower..." She shivered. 'All except the love we share.' She thought and continued. " I miss it so much.." Terra trailed off with a sad sigh. "But I can't go back, the others wouldn't allow it, I hurt them so much they'd reject me...I've lost my chances with them Beastboy, I'm quite surprised I still have one more chance with you. No that's not right I'm still surprised I still have one shot at us..." Then the tears came cascading down like a waterfall streaming down her cheeks. "How can you even still like me after all I've done? I ran away and then came back, I concealed that I was working for Slade, I took you away from the Tower and tried to save you from what was going to happen because I felt so much guilt because I knew that if you knew who I was working for you'd shun me and leave me, betray my promise, as I betrayed you. I didn't realize it then, I had no idea I had broken your heart so, I was a fool but I was right you did leave me alone, both our hearts broken, then I tried killing you not once but twice! I still cannot believe after all that you could just forgive me so easily..." She sobbed breaking down still in Beastboy's arms. "What if I told you I was still working for Slade? What if I told you I was planning to attack your friends again?"

"I wouldn't care." Beastboy answered simply. "I wouldn't care if you were working for Slade, I'd find a way to get you away from that mad man and back with your true friends. Now come on Terra, just smile, I don't like to see you so upset it hurts." He said softly and wiped away her tears, he smiled back as he saw the girl he loved smiling again back at him. 'God it's good to see you smile, Terra.' He thought to himself. "The reason you still have me is because...I'm a forgiving lovable guy!" He joked with her attempting to make Terra laugh. It worked, well sort of, because Terra did giggle at the dry joke. He then pulled out the glass heart and held it out for Terra to take. "Take my heart, Terra..." He softly whispered into her ear. "Just make sure to keep it with you forever and don't let it fall, just make sure not to break it, make sure it doesn't shatter into pieces and turn to dust and breeze away on the wind, flowing away forgotten."

Terra bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling feeling guilt gnaw at her own heart, how could she tell him now that this was the last time they'd probably see each other and then she'd leave him forever. 'Terra you are an idiot...' She thought to herself, with shaking hands she reached out and took the glass heart from the smiling Beastboy and felt her heart break in the process it took all her will to keep smiling, knowing she was going to break his heart once again by leaving him, this time forever. 'There isn't any reason for me to stay, I could end up...killing Beastboy with my rocky love, I'm like the earth I change to much I can never settle, it wouldn't work...I'm too unstable I may have control over my powers...but I do not have control over my emotions or actions...I'm too messed up...there isn't any reason...or is there what reason is there?' She tried to see a reason honestly she did but in vain she found nothing to cling to.

~~~~~~~~~~If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be~~~~~~~~~~

Terra scolded herself inside her thoughts. 'Idiot just stop thinking, breathe, relax, have fun make this Beastboy's best night ever. This is our time to shine and we shall shine brighter than any star, any firework, any sun there ever was! I'll make this a night he'll be able to remember forever and after I leave all he'll need is to thinking back to this memory and he'll be happy seeing me smiling and laughing like we used to and he'll know we'll both be in each others hearts and when we both look back on this memory we won't feel so alone anymore.' Only after a few seconds she noticed Beastboy was gently shaking her trying to gain her attention.

~~~~~~~~You wanna make a memory?~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello? Terra? Hey earth to Terra?" Beastboy said gently trying to snap her out of her deep thoughts.

"Hmmn?" Terra said dreamily, she opened her eyes and saw she was now off of the Ferris wheel and saw that she was lying in Beastboy's arms and he was sitting on a worn down bench in the middle of the park. Terra noticed she still clutched the glass heart in her hands, the heart was huddled on her chest, how appropriate, after all it was hers to hold near and dear to her own heart. "Oh sorry Beastboy, I kind of spaced off in a deep thought..." She giggled trying her best to sound like she was having the best time of her life, here and now.

Beastboy chuckled and then asked her this," What was it about?" He felt slight suspicion that the night wasn't going exactly as Terra had hoped it would be. He slowly helped her into a sit besides him on the bench and watched her closely and watched her body language, which of course being the silly boy he was he had difficulty reading the meaning of each movement of her hands and her gestures.

"It was about making a memory, I want us to remember this forever, after all it is our time to shine, look Beastboy I know it isn't much but..." She used one hand and removed shimmering silver butterfly pin from her hair and handed it to Beastboy. "This is my heart.." She gently told him leaning forward and kissing him tenderly on the cheek and pulling away her cheeks now a pale pink. "Try your best not to break it and cherish it forever." She told him, she felt a hollow feeling as she saw Beastboy smiling wildly, she felt as if it were the last time she'd see it.

~~~~I dug up this old photograph  
Look at all that hair we had  
It's bittersweet to hear you laugh  
Your phone is ringin' I don't wanna ask~~~~

"Terra do you remember this?" Beastboy asked as he pulled out his wallet and took out faded pictures of them laughing and smiling, but the only clear one was the one where they were making funny faces.

Terra laughed at the memory it was clear as day," Of course I do Beastboy how could I forget?" She hugged him again and snuggled closer to him their cheeks pressed together.

Beastboy cringed slightly his heart soaring as he heard her laugh, the first time all night, before it was just giggles but now it was pure hearted laughter, he then realized with elation that he was getting his Terra back. The one who loved him and remembered him not the one that kept telling him that 'Things change.'

And before they knew it, the two were sitting there sharing a passionate kiss, their arms wrapped around each other both their hearts galloping faster, racing at faster, and harder at each second that ticked by, it was thrilling, oh how they wished they could kiss forever.

Nothing could ruin this blissful moment, that is...until Terra's cell rang and she pulled away quickly from Beastboy and the ringtone that played was called ' [You want to] {Make a memory} she shuddered in horror as she realized it was Charles, the boy she was dating currently while trying to live a normal life.

Beastboy couldn't tell why Terra had shuddered, but he could feel fear coming from her he felt his ears droop he didn't want to know whom was calling his Terra, all he wanted was for the blissful moment to continue where the world had faded away for a moment and it was just the two of them, kissing, intertwined their hearts together, beating as one for just a few moments to be, yes. "Terra?" He questioned. "Do you have to leave now? If you do go I'll understand but if you stay then..."

"Beastboy..." Terra hushed and that was when Charles picked up.

"Hey babe, where are you at? I've been looking all over for you, remember we had a date tonight..." Charles said through the phone.

"I can't make it Charles, in fact I won't be able to make any of them. It's over Charles, I'm sorry.." Terra's voice grew quiet, too quiet for Beastboy to hear. "I've never loved you Charles and never will, for my heart belongs somewhere else, I am not who you think I am I am not Tessie, my name is Terra and I am a former Teen Titan, even if we stayed together you wouldn't want me if you found out my tragic past and all the horrible things I have done to the people I love then you wouldn't want me, goodbye!" She shut the phone, hanging up and then she threw it to the ground and with her powers she used a rock to shatter it beyond repair. Ah how good it felt to finally be free from the shackles of her normal life, and the best part was she felt no guilt or no regret for breaking up with Charles, however she felt regret that she was about to walk out of Beastboy's life forever, leaving nothing but a memory, a dream of them behind.

~~~~~If you go now, I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I got a plan

You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I could write a couple lines  
You wanna make a memory?

If you don't know if you should stay  
And you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be  
We should be

You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple lines

You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna make a memory?~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Terra who was-" Beastboy trailed off as Terra got up and started to walk away. "T-Terra?" His voice whimpering and then he gasped and his hands flew up to his mouth, Terra was leaving him...again. "Terra wait-" But before his agony filled sentence could be finished Terra had turned around and raced towards him and embraced him in a sorrowful hug.

"I want to go home!" Terra sobbed, "I want to go back to Titans Tower!" She pleaded with him. "I can't leave you I just can't I tried...I really thought that this time I could leave you my heart and you could leave me yours and this memory could make up for all the pain I have caused you all the harm all the anger the sorrow everything! But then I realized I was being a selfish brat!" She admitted her voice slightly cracking, her heart aching inside of her chest. "I was only thinking about myself and my fears! I never once thought that me walking out on you now would hurt you so badly! I was being stupid again Beasyboy and I'm going to stay with you forever, I AM never going to make the same mistakes again, I won't ever run away or hide from you or lie...oh Beastboy I love you!" She hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go. "I love you and that isn't a lie, I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me one last time, this last time...my plan was to walk away...leaving us with this memory to look back on whenever we got lonesome but now I see I cannot run from love and it will always find me no matter where I run so I'm through with running away. I don't care what the other Titans think! Please take me home, with you where my heart is-!"

Suddenly she was cut off and she found her lips busy as Beastboy pressed his against hers. She blinked and closed her eyes and kissed back the moment of them continuing where it left off before the rude interruption of Terra's cell ringing, but now there was nothing to hold back, nothing to loose...no more secrets, no more lies, no more pain, no more sorrow or regret, there is no where else in the night that they should be other than in a loving embrace kissing showing their undying love for each other. A rocky love that survived the betrayal, the lies, the regrets, dark secrets and changes.

They pulled away as the sun started to rise, they both were red faced and laughed with embarrassment as they realized they had both stayed up all night, they both could hardly stand they were so exhausted.

"I love you too, Terra." Beastboy embraced her once more and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "Let's go home Terra...let's go home."

And with that the tired Green changeling Titan carried the almost sleeping blonde ex-Teen Titan home.

'I was wrong, this rocky love... it can work we just have to maneuver around the rocky patches and make it work and with love as strong as ours, who knows perhaps we do have a chance...and maybe the Teen Titans will one day be able to call me their friend once more and maybe...just maybe Raven won't try to kill me when she sees me again...' Terra thought as sleep started to take her, she could barely see Beastboy's face as the darkness of sleep began to cradle her however she could see the life shining in Beastboy's eyes had never been brighter. And thus the scene dissolved and the final thought before Terra let sleep take her and she drifted off into a pleasant dream was , 'Things do change, this is true, but the one thing that never changes, is true love '


End file.
